Be mine for a day
by White-Monsoon
Summary: Sakura finally got to have a date with Sasuke, little did she know that the two would be stalked on their date. Setting is on their gennin days. Major: SasuSaku minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Result of boredom...(LOL) so not my best work**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto, gets?**

"Sasuke had finally agreed after all my hard work to ask him" Sakura smiled, clinging onto an already suffocated pillow.

Her long pink hair was spread neatly on top of her magenta colored bed as she repeatedly screamed excitedly into the pillow."He agreed! He agreed!" she hadn't realized that she had been so extatic about the meeting that she had already destroyed the pillow she had hugged just moments ago, turning it into a dead useless garment.

The week before, she had been extra persistant into asking the Uchiha out on a date, unfortunately he only agreed on the condition that it would only be for one day. She couldn't help remembering how happy she felt after so.

Sakura's lips rose higher at the visible development. Her heart was beating ten times faster than the general drumming she would always feel when she talked to him. Her face was perked up into an everlasting smile, warning never to disperse even in a bad mood. Her inner was practically jumping up and down inside her head, half overjoyed at their catch and half dumbfounded that it wasn't one of their fairytale scenarios. It was a normal reaction perhaps, since no girl has ever dated the cold-hearted prodigy before.

In fact, Sakura wondered how she became the first to date him in the first place.

There was a sudden knocking noise coming from outside her room, interrupting her contemplation.

"Sakura dear, there's a handsome young boy outside waiting for you" came her mother's muffled voice addressing to her from behind the brown wooden bedroom door.

"coming!" Sakura answered back. She dropped the 'pillow' she had embraced earlier, grabbed her weapon bag and slung it over her shoulder

"just in case..." she told herself, running towards the front door. She reached the hallway in time to see her mother at the porch chatting awkwardly with the boy of her dreams.

His black obsidian eyes suddenly turning to Sakura, acknowledging her immediate appearance, his flesh white hands purposely stuck inside his own short pockets like it didn't find the need to be hanging out oh-so-carelessly and his straight ebony hair falling forward over his shoulders, the back of it was a bit of a problem but its not like Sakura minded in the first place.

"hello Sasuke-kun!" she beamed cheerfully as inner Sakura squealed gleefully.

"finally! And to think I thought he wouldn't show up today, CHA!" Sasuke, instead of giving a salutation, casually shrugged

"let's just go" Sakura nodded and the two of them made their way out of the Haruno residence whilst Sakura's mother grinning at them from her unmoved place at the porch.

"they sure are a lovely couple…"

* * *

"ouch don't push!"

"move it...Gasp! There's billboard head now!"

"...um..."

"oh right, Ino give Hinata some room"

"tha...thank you Naruto-kun"

"troublesome"

Four people, hidden in the bushes, were conversing about Sakura and Sasuke. This group was composed of Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru, all had agreed to stalk the couple on their date as soon as they found out about it, each with their own different personal reasons.

"why did you decide to do this troublesome thing anyway, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the boy beside him, who crunched up his fist in reply

"I don't want that teme to end up with my...erm...uh...I mean Sakura-chan" he stammered as Shikamaru sighed at how obvious Naruto's crush on Sakura was. The blonde boy suddenly looked over at the ponytailed girl beside him and thought

"it's obvious that Ino's only here because of Sasuke-teme but..." he lifted his gaze to the other female in the group

"why is Hinata here?" Hinata's pearl colored eyes fell upon Naruto but as soon as his deep-sea blue eyes met hers, she shyly turned away.

"I...I only wanted to keep Na...Naruto-kun away from Sakura...but what do I do now that I'm here?" she thought to herself, not wanting to hurt anyone at that point.

She knew from the beginning of Naruto's feelings towards Sakura and although she never considered herself as somewhat jealous, she still didn't want him to end up with her. It would lessen her own chances of having a heartbreak if she tried to prevent 'them' from actually happening.

"hey Shikamaru why are you here anyway?" Ino questioned, breaking Hinata's thoughts.

"Chouji had a food convention today so... Asuma assigned me to make sure you don't get into trouble with whatever crazy scheme you plan to do... that troublesome teacher" Ino's eyes immediatly started to sparkle.

"aw! Shikamaru...are you worried about me?"

"not really... I just don't have anything else to do today plus it was all on Asuma's orders. If it wasn't from him, I might have never done this babysitting job in the first place" Ino's face took a sudden turn from a fantasized fangirl to an infuriated warthog ready to attack

"babysit? What do you take me for, a child that needs her own mother? Well, what about you then? You lazy back-stabbing pinapple-headed…" she lashed out into a series of insults, completely aware of Shikamaru sticking his pointer finger into the victimized ear directly next to Ino's loud mouth.

The one thing he knows well about his female teammate is that she only attacks with her vocal cords, other than that her use of chakra is low in ability and her strength can be compared to a normal ninja girl, which is partly smaller than a male, nothing much special there. When it comes to her voice box though, it can be used for loud commanding, useless seducing and ear-painful karaoke nights.

"that troublesome woman's mouth sure is powerful" Shikamaru admitted, fortunately he didn't voice it out loud.

"be quiet, teme's going to hear us" Naruto warned quietly, mostly to Ino.

The girl went silent for a few moments as she secretly waited for Shikamaru to unplug the finger in his ear. He did, of course after five uncounted minutes.

"I'm not done yet, you selfish, smart-aleck…" Ino continued on in a low voice. Even though it was low though, it was still annoying. Shikamaru quickly stuck his finger back into his ear again, this time he plugged in another finger into his other ear too, just in case.

"jeez...those two are always like that" Naruto muttered to Hinata, who nodded in silent agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came up to the said boy with two vanilla ice cream cones at hand.

"h...here, I bought this for you" she blushed and handed him one.

"...hn..." he replied as he received the ice cream from her and licked it. She smiled and did the same with hers.

About half way into finishing her cone though, she realized something was strange with the scene going on. She began glancing doubtfully at her date with burdened curiosity as he was slowly finishing the iced dessert in his hands, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot…he hates sweets!" she mentally panicked, instinctively scanning his face for any sign of disgust or eye-twitching. After checking for more than five times, her eyebrows furrowed, she didn't see any of those signs cross his face.

It wasn't her imagination ofcourse,

Sasuke Uchiha WAS eating a sweet sugar coated icecream cone and actually LIKING it.

"this is…weird" she thought

"who cares? He's enjoying himself with you and on his first date too!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner's statement.

No one could be truly sure if he was enjoying himself especially with the cold emotionless expression potrayed on his face all the time. She was lucky to be able to put up with that everyday since she would always try something, anything to make him notice her.

At that exact moment a rock came hurtling towards Sakura, aiming at her cheek. Sasuke, seeing the flying pebble, grabbed Sakura and unexpectedly landed on top of her.

Sakura flushed, she could already feel his minty breath on her face as her eyes remained at the dark black pools his eyes could possibly be compared with. But she was in no position to be observing at the moment.

"wh...what?" she asked, bewildered. She hadn't realized the dangerous situation she was in.

"you were almost hit by a rock" he explained.

Her eyes widened, in what Sasuke thought was in surprise of not noticing the pebble, but as she winced in pain and clutched her left hand he knew this was not the case. He realized that he apparently hadn't blocked the attack entirely.

"almost huh?" she chuckled. Sasuke sat up from their 'position' in a kneeling manner, brought up her hand and examined it. Her index finger and thumb were the only ones damaged, both had a slight cut and were dripping down tiny drops of blood.

"I'm ok Sasuke-kun...thanks for saving me thou..." she stopped abruptly as Sasuke licked her two wounded fingers.

* * *

"Whaaaaaat? Ino, you only made it worse!" Naruto clutched his head, frustrated

"I thought that he would just carry her to the hospital but...he licked forehead's fingers instead! Aaaah! This wasnt suppose to happen!" Ino put her two hands on both sides of her head and shook meniacly.

SMACK!

"Ow!" she turned her head and saw Shikamaru holding up a wooden stick over his shoulder.

"Shikamaru what the heck was that for?" she held up a fist at him but he didn't take it as a threat

"from here on out, I'm going to hit you if you do anything troublesome...just like you were about to hit Sakura" Ino pouted but suprisingly decided not to argue.

"d...don't do that again..." the three turned to Hinata

"um...we shoudnt... hurt anybody on this...activity" she blushed at the given attention

"I'd call this a mission not an activity...but ok, no one hurts anybody got it?" Ino wagged a finger at everybody as they all sweatdropped

"you were the one who threw the rock in the first place" they all thought as they decided to get back to work.

* * *

Sakura screeched a bit before roughly withdrawing her hand from him

"Sasuke-kun...you shouldn't do..."

"you want it to continue bleeding?" she raised a slim pink eyebrow at him, confused at his question

"I just stopped it from bleeding if I didn't... the wound would just get worse" he explained, still kneeling down beside her

"thank you Sasuke-kun but... I could have done it myself you know, you didn't have to...lick it" she blushed at the last two words. He stayed silent though even as he rose from his stance

"Sasuke-kun?"

"the ice creams fell... We should go and get something else to eat" he motioned her to the melted deformed ice cream cones flattened on the concrete floor.

Sakura flashed her eyes at them before nodding to her companion, holding in the dying curiosity that wanted to know why he licked her fingers. He started ahead of her as she followed closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok...firstly the continuation of this fanfic was yet another way to cease my boredom so dont expect much from it**

**secondly, thanks so much for the reviews Shikazu-chan, TragedyDawl, sasusaku3112 and jt **

**thirdly, an answer to jt's question: Yes, their Genin in the story**

**well...thats mostly bout it =)**

"Wow, this place is...expensive" said an astonished Sakura, observing cautiously from where she was seated.

They were at a fancy restaurant and although Sakura wanted to eat indoors, Sasuke personally ordered for an outdoors table. Most of which, had couples that were politely feasting on the romantic dinner display before them.

Sakura blinked idiotically at them, wondering why 'HE' would ever allow such publicity when coming to their date, let alone allow them to eat under the romantic view of the stars towering above them. She suspected that something was up his sleeve even though the blank expression on his face didnt reveal anything close to mischevious.

Ofcourse, it was just a thought.

There was a white sheet spread on top of the provided circular wooden table. Silver utensils and plates were already set when they had sat down and as Sakura complimented earlier 'the most breath taking of the entire resturant was the centerpiece'. A scarlet rose inside a small glass vase and a lighted candle were set perfectly in the middle of the table.

It was beautiful.

Although that simple fact was the overall cause of the small curve on her lips, Sakura couldn't hold in her worries about how much it was going to cost her, after all there was no way that THE Sasuke Uchiha would pay for her pity date.

"pity date...that's all it will ever be..." she thought and sighed depressingly, keeping her eyes open as she continued to rummage through her wallet.

"I'll pay for it" Sakura thought that she was hallucinating when she heard those words so she didn't stop her monstorous attack on the poor deflated wallet on her hands.

"I said I'll pay for it" she settled her gaze up and saw her date strangely with a serious face on.

"I...I can't let you pay for it, Sasuke-kun, it's...my pity date" Sakura said, holding back tears. Her hands paused FOR ONLY a moment, as recently agreed with her innerself, to support the neglection of water dripping down from her emerald orbs.

"I'm not eating something cheap just because you can't afford it besides it's not a pity date" the prodigy said bluntly as he called for a waiter. She bit her lip but didn't say anything.

"Cha! He said it wasn't a pity date! This is so cool!" exclaimed inner

"well be ready for disappointment, I have two theories...one he said that just to be nice or two I'm seriously having illusion problems"

"uff...your no fun, it could be something else"

"and what's that something else?"

"oh nothing..." her inner snickered, making Sakura even more suspicious at what was going on.

"your so weird"

"remember I'm just your inner, your just calling yourself weird"

"oh whatever"

* * *

"can you hear what their saying?" Naruto asked.

"nope...we're too high up" Ino answered.

The four were now crowding on top of the roof of the restaurant Sasuke and Sakura had gone to.

It was a difficult job, since they lost the pair five times in terms of direction but thanks to their ninja skills (erm...Hinata's Byakugan), they caught up their pace immediatly after ten minutes. This was excluding the random familiar people questioning their 'sneaky' attempts such as Iruka, Kiba, Kurenai and Chouji. Shikamaru had to build up excuses for the group, which took a total of eleven minutes in time. Having spent a proximaty of sixty-one minutes to reach the exact resturant and continue their 'mission'.

"what now? other than throwing a rock at forehead girl, I'm out of ideas" Ino shrugged, looking hopefully over her shoulder at the rest of the group.

"I...I have a suggestion"

"what is it Hinata?" Naruto asked as the girl blushed shyly at her crush. She slowly got out something from her pocket and revealed it to the group.

"a tarantula! Eep! Run for your lif...mhph...phmuph?" Shikamaru clasped a hand over Ino's mouth before she could shout anything more.

"troublesome woman, it's only plastic" he explained to her as if she was too gullible to figure that out. Ino broke through his hold and rolled her eyes at him pridefully.

"psh...I knew that, I was just...acting! Yeah! cant believe you thought i was really scared, Shikamaru"

The mentioned boy ignored Ino's rant, watching as a queerly pink-faced Hinata was being easily persuaded by an over excited Naruto to tell of her plan.

"um...we could lower this down with some string...and maybe...Sakura would be scared and run away from it, so this would mean she would...leave her date, ri...right?" as she finished, she felt an arm wrap itself casually around her shoulder. Poor Hinata was scared stiff.

"that's actually a great plan, Hinata! Who knew you had it in yah'...you could be my partner in crime when I do my pranks on Iruka-sensei" she blushed extremely red colors when she realized it was Naruto that had his arm around her but her face took a different turn at what he had told her.

"s...sensei? pranks? Partner...in crime?" since it meant that she would spent more time with Naruto, she was about to agree to it when Ino roughly snatched her away from the boy.

"oh please Naruto, Hinata doesn't want a position like that besides we have to get back to work"

"n…no, I…"

"oh right, come on Hinata! Lets do it!" Hinata's heart sank sadly at the dispersing opportunity but still...she had no choice but to put her plan into action and act as if nothing had just happened.

She got out some string from her pocket and tied one end to the plastic spider. She then lowered the dark colored toy down from the roof.

* * *

"mhm...Oh! It's very delicious...I've never eaten something this luxurious...what do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"I really think you talk to much when it comes to food..." Sakura's head fell depressed; she was indeed failing miserably in communicating with her date.

"u…um…do you want some dessert?"

"I haven't even finished the first course"

"do you need some napkins?"

"no, I'm fine"

"do you…"

"look, I don't need anything right now, got it?"

"yeah but…" Sasuke glared at her, stopping her in mid-sentence. He didn't like it when people worried about him, it would go unwillingly against his pride. Unfortunately, Sakura took it the wrong way.

"figures...I should have believed it back then but you really did meant it when you said I was annoying do you remember back when we were teamed up?"

"...no, I don't remember" he lied, of course. He didn't want her to remember that day; it would jeopardize everything if she did. She faked a smile though and looked at him with pain obliviously hovering in her shiny green orbs like a dark cloud.

"I remember, I…really was" she tried her best to fight back tears although some let through. She wiped them off, making it clearly visible that she was crying.

"oops, I...I just remembered that I had an appointment to go to" she pretended to look at the restaurant's neighboring clock and acting startled. She slammed down an open palm at the table to help her get up from the table.

"here...this should be enough" she lifted her hand and unexpectedly there lay a flat bill on the table. Sasuke saw all this and still was able to keep his emotionless face on without sign of movement. Sakura yet again faked a smile and waved naturally at him.

"bye and thanks Sasuke-kun, keep the change for your troubles...oh and I'm sorry for dragging you into this" she made a wild dash for it, leaving the restaurant and running to who knows where she would go to.

"why did you run away?" her inner asked, displeased at her painful escape.

"I...I can't let him see me like this, weak...ugly...and annoying, I just can't" she replied to her inner, water trickling down her cherry hot cheeks.

"well don't look now, pretty boy straight ahead"

"your bluffing..." she said, her tears started to fall fast, free and diagonally this time.

Sakura suddenly bumped into a blue shirt and fell backwards, landing head first on her butt. She didn't mind the bruse on her tushy and she didnt have to look up at the person whom she hit, she already knew who it was.

"what do you want, Sasuke? I'm going home already, what more do you want?" she yelled, wishing that he would just disappear.

It was all too painful for her to bear, him standing before her was making it even worse. She felt as if being tossed and turned between her many emotions and decisions.

Her heart begged for his presence, hoping it would lessen the sharp needles pierced into its own organ...

Her mind ordered her to punch him in the guts but she felt no strength enter her fisted hands...

Her body shook with concrete confusion gathering in the middle of her chest...

Her innerself told her to move instead of staring stupidly into space.

Hesitantly, she looked up at him and immediately froze. He had his sharingan activated and she had unawarably stared too deeply into this scarlet bloodline, making her feel dizzy.

After that, everything blacked out.

* * *

"wow we scared her for sure, she ran out 'real' fast" Naruto cheered at their success as Ino put a finger to her chin.

"I don't think she was scared off, I think she was crying..."

"I...I saw it too...and actually...I don't think she saw the spider at all" Hinata looked down from the roof, byakugan activated.

"th…there it is..." she pointed to a black spot being pinned to the wall by a kunai.

"we better check it out" Ino said before jumping off the roof, everyone else did the same.

"this is going to be even more troublesome then before" Shikamaru remarked last-minutely before following the group.

**Done for the day, hope it was enjoyable even though it was yet another strange attempt to put a stop to my boredom...well u get the point. review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I could not find a reason to continue this story, i was suppose to just DROP IT, right THERE! on the last chapter. But a friend of mine kept bugging me to continue LOL. I'll take that as a calling to continue. I'm sorry for the very LATE update but it's not like anyone would read it whilst its timing and content. Who knows?  
**

**Thank you very much for reviewing this story SilentTearsAtTheDeadOfNight, Shikazu-san, BananaphoneBob and sasusaku3112**

**You guys will be the first to know if I decide to drop this story :)**

Ino was the first to land, she then pulled out the kunai and thoroughly examined it, fingerprints, scent and appearance, she took precise note. Although there was no doubt she was an amateur on it, she specialized in familiar aromas and specialized colognes, an advantage for her as a flower shop owner's daughter. She whiffed at the weapon "hey wait a minute, this smells a lot like-"

"Give that back!" by now all four had already plopped to the ground whilst Hinata who had shook away her bloodline earlier. They all woefully stared at the person who had so randomly called out to them.

"Bushy brows? What are you doing here?" the said person stepped forward and put a fist to his chest, his hand mingling momentarily with the green leather of his jump suit.

"I plan to save my beloved Sakura-san from being attacked by a killer spider" his eyes shined with a wonderful yet strange light as the group sweat dropped.

"That wasn't a REAL spider, you know" Shikamaru sighed

"Its fake, we just tried to scare billboard brow with it" Ino held out the plastic spider to him. Lee held the toy between his palms and raised one of his really big eyebrows at them, like a mother would to her child.

"But... why would you ever do such a horrible thing to sweet Sakura-san?" the foursome suddenly went uneasy, being reluctant in revealing that little bit of premature information, luckily there was one who had more gut then the others did. He bounded forward and surveyed his left and right, all clear.

"We were trying to keep her away from Sasuke-teme!" Naruto declared, louder than expected but that didn't bother him.

"Ah, so that's how it is..." came a tenor voice, scaring the living daylights out of them all, Lee included. The five whirled around alarmingly to see a pair of midnight black orbs gazing straight at them; they all gave out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Shh!" a passing waiter put a finger to his lips, quite irritated at the level they allowed their voices to reach "you scared away some customers, don't do that again or I'll have to kick you all out" he gave an annoyed look before reentering the inner portion of the restaurant, leaving them in a stunned silence.

"Shikamaru, was that you who screamed like a girl?" Ino wheezed, not having enough breath to give out any laughter. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear her; he was staring at the source of the peculiarly low voice.

There he was, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan sitting on the table he and Sakura had shared moments ago. He had his elbows on the table and his chin rested on his two hands, watching them with eyes of a Tiger.

"S…Sasuke-kun!" Ino squeaked, an unknown emotion of guilt washed through her like a cold bucket of ice.

"Teme? H…how long have you been there?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Long enough to hear why you've been stalking me and Sakura today" Sasuke responded

"I knew we would get found out" Shikamaru huffed, stuffing his warm pockets with his sweaty hands.

"You knew?" Ino raged "why didn't you tell us?"

"Thought you guys knew, you saw Sakura run out… did you see HIM run out?" most answered negatively, proving his point.

"You have no more reason to go after me and Sakura now tha-"

"E… Except that, you made Sakura cry today...I saw it...with my byakugan!" Hinata accused him as strongly as she could, although her words couldn't even threaten a mouse properly. She backed away as his animal-like eyes drilled into her innocent ones, angered because he had been rudely interrupted.

"That's between me and Sakura, just leave us alone" all of a sudden, Naruto charged monstrously at him, was that blood red chakra leaking out from his skin?

"Teme! Your going to hurt her again! YOU should be the one to stay away!" he aimed a fist at Sasuke's face.

"I never tended to hurt her" Rock Lee was the first to see Naruto advancing in incredible speed towards the Uchiha and had sprang at the demon fox holder, attempting to hold him back.

"she's annoyingly persistent on a relationship but if she goes any closer to me, she WILL get hurt... and I don't want that to ever happen to her again" Naruto broke from Lee's wrestling hold, having to scratch his face with a claw that grew from his nails, blood slipped out from the left mark. Naruto prepared his left hand again.

"I said this before… I don't want to see some one close to me suffer agai-" a fist hit Sasuke directly at his face but no sooner had Naruto noticed that he had only punched a substitution that he had stumbled onto the table, crashing some glass items and ripping part of the table cloth.

He completely ignored the sharp glass particles that pressed onto his skin and just wiped off the smear of blood curling onto his lips, the demon's chakra dispersing from his body.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, hurrying over to the boy's side and assisting him in getting up.

"Whoa, that was fast! I didn't even see you charge at him" Shikamaru came over, offering him a make-shift hankie he ripped off from the same table he collapsed in.

"Yeah, only I could have stopped him" Lee smiled even with the wound fresh on his cheek "I was lucky not to wear my weights today"

"It was a clone! Darn it! We wasted too much time here" Naruto cursed, having not listened to what his comrades were saying earlier. He pushed himself to stand and was about to depart to search for Team seven.

"Wa...wait Naruto-kun..." Hinata placed a hand on his arm, on her part affectionately.

"Maybe we...should leave them a...alone" she looked up at him and hoped that he would at least listen to her. Fortunately, he did for he even hesitated to make another movement.

"She's right Naruto, besides it would be troublesome if we do" Shikamaru put in, gesturing to the fallen table.

"I've only been here for a while and I probably shouldn't butt in but I think we should respect on what Sasuke-san had said" Lee agreed. Naruto suddenly noticed the large bruise on his face and apologized numerously once he remembered that he was the one who caused it, Rock Lee assuring him he was fine.

Shikamaru glanced at an unusually silent Ino, cross-legged on the floor as well as picking up sparkling shards of glass that have fallen. "your quiet, Ino" he frowned "what do you think we should do?"

"I...I think that" she began "… Sasuke-kun is soooooo cool! He cares for her that much? With all that 'I don't want to see some one close to me suffer again' thing, Forehead girl is just SO lucky!" she leaped off the ground and began babbling on in a glorious tone as everyone grimaced at her change of attitude, looks like someone was eagerly paying attention to Sasuke's speech.

* * *

Sakura slowly peered open her eyes as she realized her head on a shoulder, lifting it she recognized who's shoulder she was on and immediately retracted.

"Sasuke, what do you want? I have an appointment to go to" the two have settled at a little bench in the park. True enough, Sakura had no choice in the first place, so she was even angrier then before.

"Sakura... remember when team seven was made? When we introduced ourselves?" Sasuke asked her, she remained silent for a moment and then positively nodded

"What did I say?" his gaze fell so carelessly at her as the memories flowed in exactly as her photographic memory had bid it to.

Flashback  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And... I don't want to use the word 'dream' but... I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and... To kill a certain man"  
End of Flashback

She recalled also her fan girl reaction back then, something like 'Sasuke-kun is so cool' or something like that. Comparing the past with the present, she really wondered WHAT she found 'SO cool' about him, the looks seemed to fill in the blanks plus how his expressions seemed to dazzle her but now it's like she hit reality and found out she had been dreaming the whole time.

"That's what you said but... I don't see the point, Sasuke" although still mad, her voice lightened up a bit, she made her emotions clear by leaving out his honorific nickname.

He presented his emotionless stare to her as silence filled the area. Green apples mixed with dark blackberry orbs, creating a tension between the two. Sasuke, by just looking at her eyes, realized she wasn't mad at him. She was confused, hurt and somewhat depressed. Her eyes didn't allow tears to come out but that only stuffed her feelings inside desperately trying to hide them away from him, this mission has proved failure.

Realizing that he had read her so simply, she turned her head and faced the brushing grass below her. "I... really have to go..."

"That's a lie..." she blinked hard, forcing her eyes to remain dry.

"...you don't have an appointment today" she blinked again.

"How would you know that?" she asked quietly like she didn't want him to answer it, suddenly feeling his gentle grip on her chin and the turn of her head to face him unwillingly.

"I can see it in your eyes..." blink, blink, blink!

"Is that ALL you wanted to do? To see if I really lied about that dumb old thing? Well... if you got your answer, shouldn't you let me go now?" she asked as calmly as she could, her eyes peeking at her right to avoid from staring into his cold eyes. Just by looking away, she won't have the trouble of blinking anymore.

"If you go now... it would only complicate things"

"C... complicate things?"

"Sakura, the revival of my clan...I..." he was stammering, so unlike him.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

"I need you" her eyes fell wide open at his words but as soon as he looked back at her, her gaze returned to its normal state.

"Sorry" she said "but I don't believe in liars" Sakura stood up from the bench and attempted to leave when she realized his grip on her hand.

"Sasuke, let go!" she commanded as sharply as she could, but the Uchiha didn't provide any sign of movement. He simply continued to clutch at her wrist in a fairly iron grip, Sakura knew that her blood had stopped because of the hold. She also knew that it had stopped when he had told her of her being necessary to him, but her pride didn't allow that to be registered in her mind. She pulled, wishing that she knew how to channel chakra into her fists in an attempt to form super strength, but that was highly impossible. She was a Genin and that just sounded an impeccable task for her. Though as impossible or impeccable as it seems, she decided to try that kind of idea.

She put her free hand together with her abducted wrist and pumped chakra into her fingers, she recalled a tip from school that concentrating it into your fingers has a high rate of strength compared to your palms. Sasuke stayed silent but he tended to be curious at what she was doing. He felt his eyes slide over to her and stared in amazement at the visible chakra gathering together at her finger tips. Chakra couldn't normally be seen unless it was strong enough and...That, he commented mentally was clearly visible.

Once she felt her chakra intact within her fingers, she tightly clenched her fists. Feeling her chakra spread throughout her grip, she ripped through Sasuke's hold on her wrist. Gasping for breath at her sudden attack, she made a wild break for it. Sasuke didn't have time to think of the deep wound at the palm of his hand, which had started to bleed. He ran after the girl, wincing at the constant pain delivered to his hand.

* * *

"Um… so now what?" Naruto asked his four companions as they rounded a corner down a street.

The restaurant owner wasnt exactly pleased with the mess they had made back at his establishment. Oh what luck they had, when they found out the 'passing waiter' had called up the owner out of the blue just so he may deal with the commotion going on outside. So Ino, the only one with pocket money at the moment had to pay all charges against them. She wasn't found of giving away the commission she worked on, blood and sweat at the Yamanaka local flower shop so as far as their concerned, they owe her.

"Whatever we do, we should just keep out of trouble this time" Shikamaru muttered, focusing at the dark starry sky that displayed above him.

"You still owe me" Ino taunted, flexing her fingers as they strolled.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well Shikamaru, YOU were the one who suggested that I'd pay, definitely no complaints here" her face was straight but sarcasm was still present.

"Was it my fault that we were on this troublesome chase in the first place?" Shikamaru growled.

"Hey, I've got a fabulous idea!"

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Ino ignored her team comrade, beaming wildly at the others.

"Let's ALL do a double date" the group stopped abruptly, startled at the talkative female's words even Shikamaru had halted yelling at her and now stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Ino-san, you do know that we are only twelve" protested Lee

"So? Sasuke-kun and billboard brow went on one, didn't they?" there wasn't a response so Ino had to lighten up the mood on her own.

"Don't worry guys, it'll be fun, you could go with me... and Hinata could go with Naruto, we could go karoake, eat pizza, you know all those stuff..." she wrapped an arm around Shikamaru's limb, who in turn tried to shake it off.

"I thought I said we'd stay out of trouble!" he tried to bark, something hot sneaking into his cheeks as Ino decided to hug his arm instead. Her excuse? It was a better kind of handcuff.

"It DOES sound fun!" Hinata heard Naruto remark, feeling his arm slide over her shoulders, she flushed at the touch but didn't say anything, in fear of fainting in front of her life-long crush

"What about me? Youthful ones?"

"Oh... um... you could just come along, Lee" Ino wagged her hand in front of the male, uninterested in his future whereabouts.

"I've got a better idea, why don't you replace ME for the next couple of hours?" Shikamaru proposed quickly but his voice didn't seem to have reached the Might Guy look-alike.

Lee's head fell depressed "oh, I wish I was the one who dated Sakura-san today" he murmured, following as the two couples headed for Ino's chosen venue. Ofcourse, Shikamaru and Hinata were being dragged by their partners unwillingly but it wasn't like they had a choice.

**Author's Notes: Lets see? Should i Drop or shouldnt I Drop? Thats what reviewing is for! Please tell me if I should stop or continue, I have the next chapter in my computer so... yeah! Update Timing won't be a problem anymore :) If there is no reply to this question than I'll take it as a 'no', see you next time! :D**


End file.
